


1. Dom/Sub (Wattage)

by XperienceTaughtMeHowToHurtBeforeIAmHurt



Series: Apex Legends Kinkmeme [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Minor Injuries, Mirage is downed, Not Beta Read, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XperienceTaughtMeHowToHurtBeforeIAmHurt/pseuds/XperienceTaughtMeHowToHurtBeforeIAmHurt
Summary: Request: Wattson domming a downed Mirage





	1. Dom/Sub (Wattage)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the apex legends kinktober I'm trying to do.  
I'm going to try and post every day, but I'm not sure if that'll happen with how long I have these.
> 
> Some blood, very little, just offhandedly mentioned mostly?

“What are you doing?”

The question was asked through clenched teeth, Elliott grimacing a little as he wrapped an arm more firmly around himself, hand pressing into the wound in his side. It wasn’t bleeding as much as it had been, but the pain was still there. He blinked up at his lover and current enemy, confusion etched across his face as Wattson swung a leg over him to settle in his lap.

“Wh-what’re you-”

“Shh,” the blonde woman answered, delicate hands reaching down between them to tug at the belt of his suit, quickly working it loose. “Just want to help us let loose some current,  _ oiu? _ ” 

“You’re not even-”

Elliott’s protests were cut off by warm, delicate fingers wrapping around his cock, pulling him free of the tight confines of his suit. He trembled slightly, both in anticipation as well as a little touch of trepidation. Wattson wasn’t even on his team, nor did he ever think she was into this sort of thing. He opened his mouth to protest again but Wattson reached out to place a finger to his lips, her focus never moving from getting him achingly hard. Not that that was hard to do! Natalie was attractive, and the feeling of her hand on his dick mingling with the throbbing pain in his side melded together to create a beautiful mix of pleasure and pain.

Letting his head fall back against the wall behind him, Elliott attempted to stifle a moan that threatened to escape him, the older legend unable to hold back a soft mewl of protest when Natalie released him, but he fell silent again upon realizing that the woman was working on getting loose of her own suit. The interceptor was placed carefully aside along with the insulated jacket, the front of the suit merely unzipped to expose her breasts while the rest was discarded to the growing pile beside them.

Elliott watched, mouth dry and dick throbbing as Natalie sat up on her knees a little more, fingers dipping into her depths, the obscene wet sounds of self-pleasure filling the room and causing his cock to feel almost painfully hard.

Seemingly noticing she had his full attention, Natalie smirked at the downed man, leaning back a little to spread herself open with two glistening fingers. Elliott swallowed hard, wanting nothing more to reach out and touch, but afraid he perhaps wasn’t allowed to.

“Don’t sit there like an idiot, Elliott,” Natalie stated playfully, scooting closer as she grabbed a tight hold of his dick, giving it a squeeze to wrench a desperate whimper from the older legend. “Do you want it?” She questioned then, rubbing the head of his length against her dripping cunt. 

Nodding Elliott directed the woman above him with a pleading look, biting his lower lip to try and keep quiet, but Natalie was having none of it. She placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back into the wall as she leaned in closer, their lips brushing as she spoke, “tell me how much you want it.”

The order had him aching with arousal, Elliott shifting with a soft whine. “ _ Please _ ,” he finally managed through the pained pleasure, “please, I-I des-dep- I want it so badly,  _ please _ !”

Natalie hummed, looking down at him through those clear blue eyes of hers, gaze clouded with arousal as she smiled sweetly. “ _ Assez bien, _ ” she finally responded, Elliott’s brow furrowed in confusion before she sank down over him. Bit by bit she took her time taking every inch of him, watching with rapt attention at the way his face screwed up in pleasure as tight warmth enveloped his drooling length, a soft gasp leaving her once he’d bottomed out.

“Oh  _ c'est bien, _ ” Natalie moaned, rolling her hips as Elliott squirmed beneath her. Every movement caused pain to lance through his side, but it was becoming increasingly easy to ignore as pleasure settled like a hot coal in his core. 

Fingers wrapped around his wrist, Elliott opening eyes he hadn’t even noticed he’d closed to look blearily up at Natalie, the woman placing his hand to her chest, pulling the suit down her shoulders to give him more room. “ _ Sois un bon garçon et touche moi, _ ” she ordered.

While he didn’t understand  _ all _ of what she said, Elliott understood what she wanted, and he wasn’t one to deny his lovers. His hands roamed up her sides to her breasts, thumbing the nipples before teasingly pinching. The startling red of his blood stood out in stark contrast with the white of her skin, Elliott finding himself enraptured as Natalie’s back arched with a moan. She moved a little faster now, lifting herself up only to drop back down, pausing to grind against him. Nails dug into his back, Elliott briefly saddened by the fact his suit got in the way of them leaving marks, but that was quickly forgotten when her lips captured his own in a heated kiss. The trickster found himself relaxing into it, the pain fading to a dull ache in his side as his lips parted in silent invitation, Natalie wasting no time slipping her tongue between them. She tasted like the cinnamon she used in her coffee, her warmth and scent completely enveloping him.

Elliott moaned into the kiss, hands running down her back to grope Natalie’s ass, the younger legend pressing into it, fingers curling in his hair to pull his head up and back as she broke off the kiss. She nipped and sucked along his jaw, the trickster’s eyes closing briefly as he relished the sensation. 

“You’re so good for me, Elliott,” Natalie murmured softly, grinding down on him as she gave a shiver of pleasure. “So good, so beautiful,” the words had the older legend all but throbbing with need. He opened his mouth to respond though his lover was having none of it, a hand closing over his mouth as she rode him. 

Between her murmurs of praise and the tight heat enveloping him, Elliott found himself squirming as he was pushed to the edge. He wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer, not with the way her free hand closed over his throat, thumb keeping count on his pulse as she watched him through half-lidded eyes.

“Don’t cum yet, Elliott. Not until I say, alright  _ calabaza? _ ”

Elliott flushed darkly at the words, nodding mutely while she finally released her hold on him, leaning back on her hands so he had full view of everything. A low whine escaped his lips against his will, the blonde woman smiling almost mischievously. “Be a good boy and do as I say, elliott,” she gasped out, a soft moan leaving her as she set a slower pace that allowed her to take him even deeper than before, “You want to be a good boy, do you not?”

Elliott nodded desperately in response. 

_ Fuck did he want to be a good boy. _


End file.
